A Lone Blade (story #1 in the Alt Blade universe)
by greatbear
Summary: my continuation of the Blade movie
1. Prologue

Story : A Lone Blade (#01 in the alt Blade series)  
  
By greatbear ursis001@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Fanfiction Location On www.fanfiction.net  
  
and on my website http://greatbear.topcities.com  
  
all others please ask before posting anywhere else.  
  
Copyright Info: Blade belongs to Marvel Comics and NewLine Cinema.  
  
This fanfic is based on the movie, (and the novelization by Mel Odom).  
  
Later stories will be almost be all crossovers  
  
Praise, nods, winks, and grins to White Wolf and the World of Darkness,  
  
The Kindred, Buffy, Forever Knight, etc...  
  
The interpretation of supernatural life in my universe is my own creation,  
  
by trying to make sense of everybody else's explanations.  
  
I am not intending to infringe on any copyrights  
  
all original material is owned by me along with any new characters, etc.  
  
A Lone Blade by greatbear  
  
Prologue  
  
"Catch you at a bad time, Comrade?" a voice behind him asked.  
  
The hooded man turned easily, chuckling at the irony of the situation.  
  
He recognized Blade easily.  
  
The Hunter stepped out of the shadows, drawing his great sword with slow deliberation.  
  
Taking a Zippo from his pocket, the hooded man flicked it to life  
  
with equal deliberation.  
  
As he bent his head to breathe flame into the cigarette, the glow revealed his face.  
  
His whiskey-aged voice was exactly the way Blade remembered.  
  
"Well, this is gonna be interesting, isn't it?" Whistler asked.  
  
(End of Prologue)  
  
++-------------------------------------------------------------------------- --++  
  
Note: Be on the lookout for crossovers down the line.  
  
Note 2: The Story will refer to the Book Of The Night  
  
it will be available online with the story  
  
Story: A Lone Blade (#01 in the alt Blade series)  
  
By greatbear ursis001@yahoo.com  
  
Please send some feedback, (constructively please).  
  
If I wanted to receive 200 e-mails with "your writing sucks,"  
  
I would just talk to my family. HA-HA.  
  
My Fanfiction site will soon be available with all of my pitiable efforts to the genre.  
  
So, see ya, wouldn't want ta be ya.  
  
Greatbear 


	2. Chapter 1

Story : A Lone Blade (#01 in the alt Blade series)  
  
By greatbear ursis001@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Fanfiction Location On www.fanfiction.net  
  
and on my website http://greatbear.topcities.com  
  
all others please ask before posting anywhere else.  
  
Copyright Info: Blade belongs to Marvel Comics and NewLine Cinema.  
  
This fanfic is based on the movie, (and the novelization by Mel Odom).  
  
1 Later stories will be almost be all crossovers  
  
Praise, nods, winks, and grins to White Wolf and the World of Darkness,  
  
The Kindred, Buffy, Forever Knight, etc...  
  
The interpretation of supernatural life in my universe is my own creation,  
  
by trying to make sense of everybody else's explanations.  
  
I am not intending to infringe on any copyrights  
  
all original material is owned by me along with any new characters, etc.  
  
material is owned by me along with any new characters, etc.  
  
A Lone Blade by greatbear  
  
Chapter 01  
  
"Whistler?"....said Blade. "You're alive"  
  
"Well kid, I've never felt better"  
  
"But I thought you were dead, and you didn't want to be a vampire."  
  
"I thought I was a gonner too kid, until I was made an offer  
  
I couldn't refuse, Ha" said Whistler  
  
"The world isn't just black and white you know, it's just shades of grey" said Whistler  
  
"You're a vampire, and I hunt vampires"  
  
"Yeah kid, you hunt vampires." "Let me ask you a question,  
  
do you think you know all that is, all that can be, or all that will be."  
  
"We were lied to we were used to hunt down Shifter  
  
byblows, not the true vampires."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about old man." Said Blade  
  
"The book of Erebus is a lie.  
  
This War is about how an ancient race of batlike creatures saw the  
  
writing on the wall and didn't want to become extinct."  
  
"They found a way to mimic the true vampires abilities,  
  
but because of their true origins, they were vulnerable to silver,  
  
like all shifters, shapeshifters are"  
  
"But that doesn't explain me" yelled Blade.  
  
"Ah, you." Said Whistler "You are the only child,  
  
a freak occurance that can never happen again."  
  
"The only child of a purebred true vampire line and a purebred shifter line."  
  
"The only one to survive, and the only who can be ,The Daywalker."  
  
"But you're a shifter too aren't you" said Blade  
  
"Hell no kid, as I was about to die the true vampires arrived and turned me."  
  
"And let me tell you they are one scary bunch,  
  
they used you to kill off the last of a purebred shifter  
  
line and except for their half human offspring they're all dead."  
  
"So what do we do now, Do I Kiss you or Kill you?" said Blade sarcastically  
  
"Well kid it's true I'm a bloodsucker but I doubt you can kill me.  
  
For one thing not all vampires are the same,  
  
some clans can shapeshift, some can fly, some have mental powers  
  
you can't believe, and some are just impulse driven animals  
  
called the soulless." Whistler lectured  
  
"Before you can face me kid you gotta find your true vampire father  
  
and learn what you can really do."  
  
"And if I don't" said Blade  
  
"This" said Whistler  
  
And to Blade's horror he felt as if a sledge hammer struck him in the face,  
  
the chest, the back, and the face again.  
  
And just as quickly, faster than Blade could see, Whistler was gone.  
  
And at Blades feet lay an old book titled "The Book Of The Night:  
  
The Lay of the Supernatural".  
  
"Read the book kid, you'll need it" mocked Whistler's voice from the shadows.  
  
(End of Chapter One)  
  
++-------------------------------------------------------------------------- --++  
  
Note: Be on the lookout for crossovers down the line.  
  
Note 2: The Story will refer to the Book Of The Night  
  
it will be available online with the story  
  
Story: A Lone Blade (#01 in the alt Blade series)  
  
By greatbear ursis001@yahoo.com  
  
Please send some feedback, (constructively please).  
  
If I wanted to receive 200 e-mails with "your writing sucks,"  
  
I would just talk to my family. HA-HA.  
  
My Fanfiction site will soon be available with all of my pitiable efforts to the genre.  
  
So, see ya, wouldn't want ta be ya.  
  
Greatbear 


End file.
